undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Temmie Armor
is an armor item sold at the Tem Shop. It increases defense by 20, heals 1 HP at the start of the player's turn and raises INV slightly. Acquiring the To purchase it, one must first purchase 'tem pay 4 colleg' for 1000G. After unlocking , Temmie will explain that while the armor is amazing, it can and will ruin the experience of combat, and it's recommended to be bought only if one is having troubles with a certain fight. The cannot be obtained in the Genocide Route. The initial cost of the armor is 9999G, but the cost is reduced after every death. Tips * Intentionally get game overs. Each death decreases the price of the . This can be done quickly by equipping the weakest gear you have, finding a random encounter or boss, and intentionally running into the attacks. Two major milestones to consider are 5 deaths (reduces price to 5000G) and 9 deaths (reduces price to 3000G). Afterwards, it's generally faster to switch to a different method to make money. The counter counts deaths from the beginning of the game, is persistent across save files, and is only reset by a True Reset or some manual equivalent. * (Fastest method, requires upgraded Cell Phone) Starting with around 300G or so, purchase a full inventory of Cloudy Glasses from Gerson at 30G each then sell them to Temmie at 50G each. The profit can be used to buy more Cloudy Glasses per trip. It costs around 840G to fill up both boxes and your inventory with all 28 slots. Selling all of these will give you 1400G at a 560G profit per trip. This can be done immediately after meeting Alphys and Mettaton. * Obtain Dog Residue, place all other items into a box, use the dog residue, and sell (to Temmie) everything in your inventory except one dog residue. Repeat until you have the desired amount of gold. Dog Salads may also spawn when activating the Dog Residue, which will sell for 8G each. Note: It is recommended to place one additional Dog residue in your box in case you accidentally sell all of the Dog Residue in your inventory. To obtain maximum profit from selling Dog Residues, sell the most expensive Dog Residues while keeping the least expensive one to use to obtain more Dog Residues. * Grind using random encounters. As long as the enemies are spared, random encounters can be exploited indefinitely. The encounters in the CORE reward the most gold for this. * Cheat by editing your save file to give yourself the desired amount of gold. The save file is in plaintext and has no checksum, so this can be done with Notepad or any other text editor. The following methods are not recommended, as they do not provide gold as efficiently as the aforementioned ones: * Buy tem flakes from the Tem Shop for 1G each, sell them for 2G each. * Play Thundersnail. If you get second place, you will receive 20G each race. Note: Do not win first place, you will lose money this way. * Push the snowball in Snowdin Forest into the hole. * Ride the ferry in Waterfall for 3G a ride. Note: When selling items in the Tem Shop, Temmie will occasionally prompt to sell an item at a higher price. If denied, she will raise the price again. If denied again, she will respond in regular English, and the item will not be sold. Trivia * If you hack the game so you have the Temy Armor before Papyrus calls to ask what you're wearing, when he does call, he'll tell Undyne you're wearing a "bepis." es:Armadura Temy Category:Items Category:Armor